kid_caring_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
A Baby Life - Version Differences
Kid Caring: A Baby Life has a lot of differences since it's pilot airing on January 20, 2019. Lions & tigers & bears, It ranges from sponsors to SFX added to removal of dating references & commercial break sequences, oh my! We will show you all changes for Pilot, and Rerun. Pilot Changes *In the final version, the intro sequence was shortened by a lot. In addition, music was added as well. *The scene where Dan tells people to say 123 to adopt him was cut out in the final version due to prevent people from getting into online dating. *A sound effect has been added when Dan's Mom's car crashes. *Due to the final cutoff, a title sequence was added. *A sound effect has been added when a car hits the pole. However this had caused a continuity error where you can here the crash sound effect for a few frames. A commercial sequence has been added while Dan and his mom start a party. *The commercial break skipped over the party preparation, to avoid dating references like the 2nd change. *Another error in this special is when the new poem phrase got added, sing is mispelled as sign. *The third instance of the dating scene has been removed, and new dialogue has been added to prevent confusion. *A infamous change is that the next scene (episode) that's being announced was removed completely, and just a fade out to the next scene. *Music from Earthbound has been added. To avoid confusion, the phrase "Some people had arrived..." has been added in the final. Peanuts music has been added after that, too. *An announcement saying that a party member (family member) has arrived was added in the final. *A few of the awkward cuts in the final were due to recording checks in the pilot. *Dan gets confused for a little bit when Maria said her name in the final. *The dating reference was still there in the final... **...but the quote was changed. *Another dating reference was left behind. The argument in the Target store was skipped over, replacing the announcement by Dan and also skipping Jacky's sleep. It had cut to the scene where Dan finds him, and music has been added. *All instances of the scene announcement were removed in that. *The most drastic and infamous change is the scene where Dan loses all of his members were skipped ahead to him growing as an adult. This had also cut the next scene that was being announced but unused in the final. It then cut to the scene where Dan says he've seen a person from years ago. During the change, Hark the Hearald Angels Sing from Peanuts is playing, and then it skipped over all of the school scenes to the credits to avoid terrorism, or possibly because the creator was too lazy to add information. Rerun Changes *All new instances of A Baby Life had a "A Chutacoacko Playz YT Special" on the beginning. This includes the current rerun. *A dialog saying "In a small town where a baby was born...'' was restored for the rerun. *In the original airing, The Pancake Team group & the sponsors for the map creator didn't exist until the first airing of The Hype House, so the title sequence was redone from the final cut file, which made a unexpected cut on "Christmas Time is Here" from Peanuts. The new sequence included the adult form of Dan being bitten by a fish as the sponsor shows up. However there wasn't any extra scenes to begin with, so the sponsors were squeezed together. Then it cut to a TAS of New Super Mario Land for the SNES by Pancake001 as a commercial break sequence. *Music was added from Peanuts, BS-X, & Earthbound. However this doesn't affect the actual special. *The error where the crashing sound can be heard in the commercial break warning was barely (but not all) fixed. *When Dan sleeps, a 3D ZZZ can be seen. This was also going to be in where Dan & Jacky slept, but it was removed for some reason. *Linus & Lucy can only be heard for a minute and a few seconds before it stops. *Speaking of additions of songs, the BS-X Satellaview Shop music can be heard when Dan and his members go to Target. The music was also accurately repeated. *New sound effects were added when Jacky bounces. *To prevent real life arguing, and to make it like IRL living, the argument scene against Dan's Mom and Maria, along with Dan stalling his head on the car was completely replaced by a commercial break sequence, which showed another NSML TAS segment. It returned after the car was down. *The ending was completely redone. First, Hark, the Herald Angels Sing was completely replaced by a song. The ending sequence was completely redone, and instead of a pink dark background it was replaced with a standard THE END screen with Bye Bye added to it.